Near Death
by Tsunamix
Summary: Ulrich has heart cancer and the only cure could kill him. How will he cope with this? More importantly, how will Yumi? Pairings: UxY, some JxA, implied YxW in first chapter and a half. Rated T to be safe. NOT MINE! FULL DISCLAIMER INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Here's something to hold you back while I work on my next story. It's the very first Code Lyoko fanfic I ever read and the one that inspired me to go into fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I did not make this. I'm uploading it for a person on DeviantArt (Spawnking) who I asked to put on here and he agreed. I also read the guidelines and nothing in it says I can't do this. Besides, I got permission to do this so it doesn't matter. So again: Didn't make this. Don't give me credit. The only thing I did was revise it for spelling and grammar as well as reword it to make more sense.

Go here to give credit (and read the unabridged version): spawnking(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)gallery(slash)#(slash)dy23hh

* * *

Code Lyoko

Near Death

* * *

A car pulls up to Kadic Academy as the sun shined on the last day of summer. A 15 year old is sitting in the car as the car slow to a stop.

"Now Ulrich." A man said "Remember our deal. You promise me you would do better in school and I'll pay for your soccer camp."

"Okay Dad, I will try harder." Ulrich said. He just wanted to meet his friends and get out of sight from his father.

"Good bye, dear." Ulrich's mother said as he got out of the car and grab his things.

"Bye." Ulrich said as he shut the car door and walked into the school while his dad glared at him.

* * *

His parents left and he pulled out his cell. He wrote 'Hey Yumi, I am back' and called Odd.

"Hello."

"Hey Knucklehead, how have you been?"

"Ulrich, is that you? Great to hear from you man, give me a minute and I will be down."

"Okay, I will be waiting." Ulrich replied. A few minutes flew by and Odd walked outside toward the bench where Ulrich had been sitting.

"Hey man how you doing?" Odd asked.

"Good and how about yourself?"

"Same." Ulrich checked his phone and there was no text from Yumi. "Hey Odd I texted Yumi earlier but she didn't reply." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich things changed around here while you were away." Odd replied "Yumi is not Yumi any more; just say she is a peppy cheerleader. There are groups now. Like Jeremie and Aelita are in the science nerds with Nicolas; I'm in the art group with Emily and sometimes Aelita. Then there are the sports with Sissi, William, and Yumi. Oh yeah man, Yumi is dating William."

"Can we just go up to the room already? I didn't really need to hear that last part."

"Let me grab your bag Ulrich."

"No, I got it." As he picked up his bag, Odd looked at his muscles he developed during the summer.

"Ulrich, I see you got muscular during the summer." Odd said.

"Yea, soccer camp will do that to you." Ulrich said.

They arrived at there old room and Odd pulled out a key.

"Why do you need a key to open the door?" Ulrich asked.

"Well the school got new beds and redid the rooms. The locks are just for safety precaution."

"Okay, so do you have a set of keys for me?"

"Yea, here you go." Odd said pulling a second set of keys from his pocket.

* * *

A few months went by and Ulrich is doing well in school. As it got near Thanksgiving, Ulrich got brief headaches during the day and throws up a little during the night. It is dinner time and the gang is talking.

"Man I got another F on my test." Odd said.

"Maybe if you studied more than eating you would pass." said Jeremie.

"That's cold man." he replies.

"He's right Odd. Ulrich you haven't eaten anything, are you feeling alright?" Aelita asked.

"No, I am fine, just a little dizzy."

"You have been throwing up during the night." Odd said.

"Odd I would kill you if I didn't feel sick, so drop it." Ulrich said seriously.

"Ulrich why don't you go see Nurse Yolanda and see what she says." Aelita said.

"Fine I will go to see her. Here Odd, you can have my dinner."

"Really, thanks Ulrich."

Ulrich got up and slowly walk toward the door trying to hold himself up. He makes it to the nurse's office and goes in.

"Hello Ulrich, what's the matter?"

"I am dizzy and I throw up during the night sometimes." Ulrich said.

"Have you been eating?"

"Not really." Ulrich said.

"What kind of dizziness is it?"

"Well it feels like the room is spinning and I can hardly walk when I have it; I have to hold myself up to get around."

"Lay here and let me exam you." Yolanda said. Ulrich lies down and Yolanda exams him.

"Let me call your parents and I tell them what I think."

Yolanda calls them and told them Ulrich isn't feeling well. They drove to Kadic Academy and went into the nurse's office.

"What's wrong with him, Nurse Yolanda?" His mother asks.

"You might want to sit down before I tell you." They sit down and Yolanda begins

"After he told me his symptoms and after I examined him, I think he might have cancer but I'm not sure what type."

"He might have WHAT?" Ulrich's father yelled.

"Cancer, Mr. Stern." Nurse Yolanda said. "The only way we will know is if he get examinations for cancer. I suggest you do it right away."

They agreed and went to start the car.

"Do you want anything from your room, dear?"

"No, let's just go and get this over with," Ulrich said with tears coming down his face.

* * *

Ulrich gets into the back of the car and they drove to the hospital. His parents registered him and got the tests done. After Thanksgiving, they go back to the hospital. They are waiting for the doctor to come in and Ulrich is lying down because his head is bothering him. There was a knock on the door and it opens.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Russian." The doctor said.

"Hello doctor, what does the test say?" Ulrich father's asked.

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Start with the bad news first." his father said.

"The bad news is Ulrich has cancer, I'm sorry to say." Ulrich's mother starts to cry and his dad starts to cry too.

"How long does he have?" His father asks.

"A few months tops. But the good news is that we might be able to cure him."

"You might be able to cure my cancer?" Ulrich asks. "Where is the cancer?"

"In the heart, Ulrich. When you are near death, we could do a transplant and remove the cancer from your heart, but your heart might fail."

"I don't care anymore, I have cancer and that is going to kill me so why not." Ulrich said

"When you are in your weakest part then we will do it."

"Thank you doctor." his parents said.

Ulrich just sat their thinking about all of the things he loved and cared about.

"Ulrich, I just want to let you know no one else have the type of cancer you do. You are the first one to have this cancer and you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"I said I don't care anymore." They left the doctor's office and start driving.

"Ulrich, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go back to the academy were my friends are," he said. His parents didn't argue with him and drove to the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrich got out of the car and put his hands into his pockets. He looked at the ground as he walked to his dorm room. He unlocked his door and hears a voice.

"Ulrich dear, will you help me with my homework?" Sissi asked.

"Hey Ulrich, where have you been?" Odd said as he came up to Ulrich. "It looks like you saw Yumi and William kissing."

"Sissi leave me alone and Odd shut up."

He walks in his dorm and Odd and Sissi just stood their in confusion. Ulrich locked the door and starts to cry as tears flow down his face to his blankets. Yumi then came to them.

"What just happened, Sissi?" She asked

"Ulrich told her to leave him alone and me to shut up." Odd said. "He never acts like this, not even when he saw you and William kiss."

"Shut up Odd. I didn't ask you." Yumi said.

Odd went into his room and Ulrich was asleep facing the wall with his shoes still on. Ulrich was on top of the blankets.

* * *

The next morning Odd woke up to find Ulrich wasn't there. It is still dark outside and Odd went to look for Ulrich. Ulrich is standing outside in the cold without a jacket.

"Ulrich what are you doing up this early on a Sunday?" Odd asked.

"I'm not tired, Odd. So leave me alone."

"I'm going back to sleep, bye."

Every one else is waking up and Ulrich is still standing in the cold. Teens were heading to the cafeteria as it started to snow. Ulrich just lets the snow hits his muscular body and the other students are staring at him. They went into the cafeteria and start to eat breakfast. Ulrich went into the cafeteria and got a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey Ulrich, were you building a snowman or did you just get pumbled by tons of snowballs." Odd said. Ulrich just sat there and said nothing as he drank his hot chocolate.

"I was only kidding with you Ulrich." Odd said as he put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich gave him a death glare and Odd took his hand off him. Ulrich just stared at the table, while Aelita and Jeremie came up.

"Ulrich, why do you look so depressed?" Aelita asked. "Did you see Yumi and William kissing?"

"Don't talk to Ulrich; he's in a bad mood." Odd said. "He even threatened me when I made a joke about him."

"No, I did not see them kiss again and that is not the reason I am depressed. So leave me alone." Ulrich said.

"We better leave him alone." Odd said. "He stood outside when it was still dark out and I don't know how long he was out there."

"Ulrich how long were you standing outside while it snow?" Jeremie asked.

"Since 5:00." as he picked up his hot chocolate.

* * *

It is in the middle of December now and Ulrich is still very depressed. It was breakfast time.

"Man, Ulrich is still depressed from what ever happened to him." Odd said. "Maybe we can cheer him up or force it out of him."

"Odd that might be your only good idea ever." Jeremie said.

"Really, thanks." Odd said.

Ulrich was sitting on the bench watching everything around him.

"What is the matter Ulrich? You've been depressed ever since I saw you the day after Thanksgiving." Odd asked

"Shut up Odd and leave me alone." Ulrich said not looking at him. Odd then noticed Jeremie and Aelita kissing.

"Hey Jeremie, are trying to suck her face off or are you looking for something?" Jeremie hold up his middle finger and broke the kiss.

"So what did he say, Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Well the same: 'Shut up and leave me alone.'"

"Okay, we'll try to say what the matter is." Aelita and Jeremie walk over to him and the same thing happens. Jeremie then walked away.

"Ulrich why are you depressed? Is it because you missed your chance with Yumi? Just tell what the matter, please." Aelita said

"Nothing, I'm fine. So leave now."

"I know something is wrong because you haven't been eating and you just sit outside in the cold."

"I said nothing is wrong." Ulrich yelled at her. Ulrich got up and went into the dorms area. Ulrich unlocked his door, went in, shut the door behind him, and locked it so no one can get in.

"Why me? Why do I have to get this of all people? Sometimes I wish I was dead and this would be over but I don't want kill myself." Tears were coming down his face as he thought about his life.

He took out his diary and starts to write everything going on his life. After he is done writing, Ulrich head for the showers. He gets in the showers and lets the steaming hot water pour on his soft flesh. Ulrich starts to cry again as he thought about Yumi. He finished his shower and went back to his room. He wobbles down the hall. Ulrich gets to his dorm, opens the door, lies in his bed facing the wall, and falls asleep.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and every one is talking about there Christmas break. Yumi broke up with William. Ulrich is sitting, drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey Ulrich, what are you doing for Christmas?" William asked.

"Nothing." Ulrich said coldly.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I said nothing. I don't care about Christmas anymore." Ulrich cut him off.

"What? Everyone loves Christmas, so why not you?" William asked.

"Leave me alone."

"Why don't you care, Ulrich?" Asked Jeremie and Aelita.

"Yeah, why?" The kept on asking Ulrich why doesn't he care.

"Just leave me alone." He said.

"Well, we don't want you to pose for a magazine." Odd joked.

"Shut up."Everyone but Ulrich said.

"Do you realize if it wasn't the holidays, you would be dead, Odd." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich has a heart." Odd yells. Ulrich didn't say anything to him.

"Tell us why you don't care." William said. Ulrich got annoyed and screams so that every one could here him.

"I said leave me alone!" Ulrich got up and left as everyone stop talking and looked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich is depressed now." Odd said. "Let's see if we can comfort him."

"There is only one person who can comfort him but I'm not sure she wants to." Jeremie said.

"Who?" Odd and Aelita asked at the same time.

"Yumi."

* * *

Ulrich unlocks his door and goes inside his room and stays there with the door locked. A few hours pass and knocks kept Ulrich awake as they tried to talk to him; he didn't reply to any of them. Odd came back after a little and told them to go away. They went away and he opened the door up and went in.

"Odd, don't say anything to me." Ulrich said. Ulrich face the wall and starts to cry.

There was another knock on the door and Odd open the door. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yolanda were standing at the door.

"Odd we were on our way here and Yolanda wanted to check on Ulrich. She heard what happen in the cafeteria." said Jeremie.

"Tell Ulrich if needs anything he sees me, okay?" Yolanda said.

"Okay." Odd said. Yolanda left and Jeremie and Aelita walk into Odd's dorm. They saw Ulrich crying while facing the wall. They all sat on his bed trying to comfort his but nothing seems to work. Ulrich finally fell asleep after a while and everything was peaceful.

"Man I feel sorry for him." Odd whispered. They all agreed. Out of nowhere there came a loud banging at the door. Odd quickly open the door up and saw Sissi standing in the doorway.

"I want to see Ulrich now." Sissi demanded.

"You can't because he is asleep in bed." Jeremie said.

"No I don't care if is asleep I want to see him." Sissi protested.

"No and that is my finally decision." Odd said and shut the door. She kept on banging on the door which was disturbing Ulrich.

"Who is banging at the door?" He asked waking up.

"One word, Ulrich: Sissi." Jeremie said. Ulrich cried himself back to sleep and the banging continued. Eventually, Sissi got tried of banging and left in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later there was another knock on the door.

"Not Sissi again." Odd said.

"Look Sissi. Ulrich just fell asleep again and we can't help him so…" Jeremie said opening the door. There stood Yumi in the doorway.

"What do you want Yumi?" Jeremie asked sharply.

"I want to talk to Ulrich but if he is asleep then forget it." Yumi reply irritated. Ulrich was awake for a few minutes now and was listening.

"What's going on here?" Ulrich said with his eyes red from crying.

"You're awake?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"About 12:30, lunch time." Odd said.

"Will you all leave so Yumi and I can have a talk." said Ulrich.

"Okay." They all left the room glaring at Yumi as they went to lunch and Yumi came in the room. Ulrich locked the door so no one would disturb them.

"I heard that you yelled at William and looked like you were going to punch him." Yumi said.

"I just don't care about the holidays anymore and he kept irritating me." Ulrich replied

"That is the worst answer I heard and it's not good enough."

"I don't want to talk about the real reason because no one knows except me about this problem."

"Is it your parents? Did they tell you were moving?"

"No. Nothing like that but much worst." Ulrich said.

"Tell me why you don't care then." She said angrily.

"If you promise not to tell anyone else Yumi." Ulrich said.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." She said as she promised. Ulrich starts to cry as hot warm tears flow down his face.

"I have cancer." Yumi starts to cry as she hugs him to comfort him. They both cried and laied in bed because there were no classes until after Christmas break.

"Is there anything I can do Ulrich?"

"There is a possibility I can survive but I have to wait until I am near death so they can remove the cancer cells and replace them with new ones. Pretty much an open heart blood transplant." Ulrich said.

"Then you will be alright."

"No, I might die during the process and I want to tell you something."

"Okay go ahead Ulrich." Yumi said. Ulrich held Yumi's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Yumi." He said. "I been afraid to tell you this because I though you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

"I love you too Ulrich." Yumi said.

They slowly moved in for a kiss and finally they reached each others lips. Thousands of feelings were flowing through there bodies. Every second felt like an hour and they finally broke their kiss. Ulrich saw Yumi crying again and he held her. They lie back down on the bed and fell asleep.

Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita are walking back to the dorms and up to where Ulrich was to check on him. Odd unlocked the door and saw Yumi and Ulrich asleep together on Ulrich's bed. Odd quickly grab his camera and took a picture of them.

"Well looks like we got another couple." Jeremie whispered.

"Look what I took." Odd said in a whisper showing them the picture of Yumi and Ulrich.

"Odd, you do know Ulrich is going to kill when he sees the picture." Jeremie said outside of the room.

* * *

Ulrich woke up near 3:00 pm. He sees Yumi sleeping like an angel; he feels better now that Yumi is there for him. He kisses Yumi on the cheek and got some new clothes on making sure Yumi doesn't wake up.

He has all new clothes on and went to lie back next to Yumi. Ulrich puts his arm across her and holds her as she slept. Yumi wakes up as sees Ulrich next to her.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich said kissing her. Yumi kissed him back

"I see you are awake. Lets get something to eat Ulrich. I am hungry."

"Dinner doesn't start until 5:00 and its 3:30 but I can get some snacks."

"Okay." He pulls out a small box and opens it. There are all different kinds of food and drinks. He gave Yumi water and grabs one for himself.

"What do you want to eat?"

"An apple and how long have those been there?"

"Only a day." Ulrich said grabbing two apples. They both at their apples and Ulrich sat against the wall. Yumi lean back and rest her head on his chest. They finished there snacks and Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. They went got up and went outside into the cold air of December. It was close to dinner time and they walk holding hands.

"Thanks Yumi."

"For what?" Yumi asked.

"For the comfort when I needed it."

"You're welcome." Yumi gave him a kiss.

* * *

They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed dinner. Yumi and Ulrich are talking when they saw Aelita and Jeremie walking together holding hands with Odd behind them.

"Odd what did you do with the picture you took?" Aelita asks.

"What picture?" Ulrich asked as they walked over to their table with their food.

"Nothing." Odd said quickly.

"I want to know what you took a picture of Odd."

"I took a picture of Aelita and Jeremie kissing."

"Okay." Ulrich said and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

'That was close.' Odd thought.

"Ulrich, you look happier now."

"Yea I am since I am with Yumi." He said giving Yumi a kiss.

"I'm taking it you are together." Jeremie said.

"Yea." they both said blushing.

"Now we won't have to listen to Sissi saying 'Oh, Ulrich dear.'"

"Oh, Ulrich dear." Sissi said.

"So much for my dreams." Odd said. They gang laughed at Odd.

"Ulrich dear." Sissi said.

"Go away Sissi, I just got in a little happier mood." Ulrich said.

"When are you going to ask me out or admit you like me?"

"Not unless you grow a brain." Odd said joking.

"Shut up you." Sissi said.

"Never, because Yumi and I are together, so get lost Sissi dear." Ulrich said as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sissi left, Ulrich went up to Odd.

"Odd, show me the picture of Aelita and Jeremie kissing." He asked.

'Crap.' he thought

"They made me delete it." Odd said.

They talked as they ate. Ulrich took a sip of hot chocolate and glared at Odd. Ulrich walked Yumi home.

"If you don't get rid of that picture before Ulrich and Yumi finds out, let's just say it isn't going to be pleasant." Jeremie said to Odd.

"He's right Odd. Just delete the picture." Aelita said.

"I will delete it later, but now I have to take a shower."

Sissi overheard their conversion and followed Odd to his room. He left to take a shower and she tried to break in. The door was locked but she used a bobby pin to unlock it.

She found Odd's camera and locked the door when she left. She printed out the pictures on the digital camera and they where mostly scenery shots. She then came across the picture of Ulrich and Yumi lying in bed asleep. She returned his camera and waited until tomorrow to give the picture to Milly and Tamiya. When Odd got back to his room he deleted the picture. Ulrich came in and collapsed on his bed. He faced the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up to find that is was six in the morning; he went to take a hot shower. He entered the boy's shower room to find that it was empty. He let the hot water hit his flesh relaxing his muscles. He enjoyed every minute of the warm water and the steam coming from his area. Ulrich dried off and headed back to his room.

After a while, Odd woke up and got dressed. They headed down to breakfast where they met up with Jeremie and Aelita.

"Odd, how can you eat that fast?" Aelita asked.

"I'm a growing boy." Odd said. Ulrich just sat there and drank hot chocolate. He ate a half of his meal but gave the rest to Odd.

"I am going to meet Yumi, see you later." Ulrich left and there was the school newspaper being handed out.

"Odd, I thought I told you to delete the picture." Jeremie said grabbing a newspaper.

"I did Jeremie." Odd said.

"Then what is it doing on the front page?" Jeremie said showing him the picture. Odd spat out his milk and coughed.

"I deleted that when I got back from the showers. I am so dead when they find out."

"Well that explains it." Aelita said pointing to the bottom. They read the caption underneath the picture.

'Taken by Odd Della Robbia and given by Sissi Delmas.' It said.

"Sissi is stupid for putting her name under it." Aelita said. "I really hope Ulrich and Yumi doesn't find out."

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich said giving her a kiss.

"Hey." she said. "I asked my parents and they said yes."

"Yes to what?"

"I thought I told you, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, now what is it?"

"I asked them if I could invite my friends over for a Christmas party and they said yes."

"I have to go shopping." Ulrich said. "I will go Friday after classes."

"Way to go, Ulrich!" Someone yelled. There was whistling as they walked while holding hands.

"Hey Ulrich dear, did you see school newspaper today." Sissi asked

"No, why?" he asked.

"Take a look." she said giving them the newspaper; they saw themselves sleeping together on the front.

"Why don't you…" she said but was cut off as Milly and Tamiya ran up to them.

"When did you two get together?" They asked

"No offense, but this isn't the best time." Yumi said nicely.

They went to look for Odd and found him.

"Odd, what is this?" They asked calmly.

"You're in trouble now, Odd." Jeremie said.

"I deleted it but Sissi must have broken into our room while I was in the shower."

"If you take any more picture of me sleeping with Yumi. I will come and hurt you. I don't know about Yumi." Ulrich said.

"I will show you my Japanese anger and Ulrich is the only one who has seen it so far."

"What about Sissi?" Aelita asks. "Odd, do you think you can break into her room?"

"Yes, but why?"

"You will see in due time."

* * *

They forgot about what happened. Ulrich and Yumi went to their classes. The week went by and Ulrich told him the plan; they broke into her room as she slept. They both smiled and took the picture. It showed Sissi sleeping with a teddy bear, with a night light on, and Teletubby pajamas. They went out the door and went to sleep.

Ulrich went shopping for gifts for everyone and hoped they would like it while Odd was still asleep. Ulrich walked into a jewelry shop and looked around.

"Can I help you?" A lady asked.

"Do you do custom jewelry?"

"Yes, but not many want to do it." He told her what he wanted.

"I should have that finish by 2:00. Come back then and you can pick it up."

"Thank you so much."

He went to pick up the rest of the gang and found something for each one. It was close to two and he went back to the jewelry shop. He got Yumi's present and paid for it. Ulrich went back to Kadic Academy and wrapped all of his gifts.

"So what did you get every one?" Odd asked.

"I am not telling you because you will tell every one what I got."

"When do you want to give Milly and Tamiya the picture?"

"I would say after Christmas."

"Deal." Odd said. Ulrich took a nap and they went to Yumi's house later that night.

"Welcome, come on in. Odd you stay away from the eggnog until we finish open the presents."

They walked in and Ulrich walked in last. He had some pain go through his body. He just closed his eyes.

"Ulrich, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." He entered her house and sat down.

"Who is going to be brave enough to go first?" Ulrich said.

"If I open my gifts first, can I get eggnog afterwards?"

"If you don't scream when you open my present." Ulrich said.

They shook hands and Odd began to open gifts. He opened Aelita's gift and he got a hat that looks like ears.

"Thanks Aelita." He said holding his hat. Odd opens Jeremie's present.

"A purple sweater. This will go nice with the hat. Thanks Jeremie." Odd said. He opens Yumi gift which was a picture of him in his Lyoko form.

"Now for your Ulrich." Odd said grabbing the heavy present. He rips off all the wrapping paper and saw it was a gallon of eggnog.

"Thanks Ulrich." he said calmly. Odd ran over to the eggnog and grabbed a cup. Jeremie opens his presents next. Ulrich got him a 532 MB travel drive.

"This will be useful, thanks." He opened Odd's gift next and got a picture of all his friends.

"I drew it." Odd said.

"You know how much of an effort he put in it." Ulrich said. They gang laughed and Odd grabbed another cup of eggnog.

"Leave some eggnog for the rest of us Odd." Yumi said. Jeremie opened Yumi's present next which was a book about computers.

"Thanks Yumi, I will read this later."

"Aelita, that leaves your gift." He opens her gift and it was a doll of Aelita in Lyoko form.

"Thanks Aelita." he said kissing her.

"Mrs. Einstein, you're up." Odd said.

"Okay." she said grabbing a gift. She opened it and it was a pink sweatshirt from Ulrich.

"Thanks Ulrich, I need a new one." She grabs Odd's and it was a Jeremie doll.

"Odd, how did you make this?"

"Well I asked Yumi to make it for me and I put something in it to make it talk."

"Odd, what are you doing with that camera? Give me that." They heard the doll say. Jeremie looked at Odd.

"Oops, I forgot to erase that one." Odd said as Jeremie looked like he was going to kill him. She opened Yumi's next and it was a few books.

"Thanks Yumi, I eyed these for a little while."

"I want to read them when you are finish with them."

That leaves Jeremie present left and she opened it. Jeremie blushed and she was shocked and speechless. It was a golden necklace with a heart at the end.

"Thank you Jeremie, I love it." she said hugging him.

"I will go next Odd, so don't say a word." Ulrich said. Odd didn't and he opened the gift from Odd. It was a Santa hat and beard.

"Odd, would you know what happened to the Santa hat I had?"

"I gave it to Yumi and Aelita to repair it." Odd said

"No way am I doing that. No." he said and Odd smiled evilly.

"What are you planning." Yumi asked.

"Well I was thinking Ulrich could dress up as Santa and climb down your chimney or go into Sissi's room and give her coal."

They all looked at him.

"I think you should." Yumi said.

"Ok but if I get hurt; I'm coming after you, Odd."

Odd ducked behind Jeremie and Aelita. They laughed at him and Ulrich opened his next gift.

"This is from both Aelita and I." Jeremie said. It was two video games: Soul Caliber III and Mario Party 7.

"Thank you. Now Odd will be trying to beat me in these." He grabbed Yumi's gift and she looked nervous. He opened the gifts and there were books.

"Thanks Yumi, I will read them."

Yumi started to grab her presents and opens Odd's. It was an Ulrich doll with his Lyoko clothes and regular.

"Thanks, Odd." She said.

"Does this make up for the picture I took of you and Ulrich?"

"Not even close." She said. Aelita's present was next and it was a picture of Ulrich defending her from XANA's monsters.

"Thanks Aelita, I will hang this on the wall later." Yumi grabbed Jeremie's gift and opened it. It was a CD.

"What's on the CD?" Yumi asked.

"Well, just something Odd and I put together about Ulrich."

"Let's put it on after I open Ulrich's gift." Yumi said. "Ulrich where is your gift?"

"Here, I didn't want you to open it first." He gave her the gift and she opened it. Ulrich was nervous and she couldn't speak.

"What is it?" All her friends asked; she pulled out a silver ring with a black rose on it.

"I love it, Ulrich." she said kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

They all grabbed some eggnog and they all sat down. Yumi put on the CD and it was a movie. The title said 'All About Ulrich.' The movie was full of pictures and movie clips. A movie clip came on next. It showed Ulrich getting up and he was in his underwear and t-shirt; he took off his t-shirt so he was left in his boxers. He grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Yumi was blushing completely and Aelita looked at Ulrich.

"Odd, I told you to take that clip out." Jeremie said.

"I thought you did it." Odd said. "Now Ulrich we can talk this over, don't kill us." Ulrich got up and ran after Jeremie and Odd.

"Just don't hurt Jeremie too bad Ulrich." Aelita said

Ulrich had them both cornered.

"We'll do anything." Jeremie said.

"Fine, I will need you to sign this paper saying that you will do anything." They walked back in and Ulrich sat down. Jeremie and Odd was fine, no bruises at all.

"Jeremie what happen, you seem fine." Aelita asked.

"We told Ulrich we would do anything to pay him back for this."

"I will tell you what you can do to make it up to me when we get back to school." They had a good night and they all said goodnight.

* * *

It was the day before they go back to school and Ulrich called Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, can you and Aelita pick up two good dresses and bring them tomorrow?"

"Does this have something to do about the 'you getting dressed' clip in the movie?"

"Yes, so can you?"

"Sure, I will see you tomorrow." she said.

"Bye, Yumi." he said and they hung up.

The next day came and Ulrich was up early. He went to the showers and let his worries wash away. He met Odd and Jeremie at breakfast.

"Today you pay me back."

"What do we have to do?" Jeremie asked.

"You have to wear dresses they whole day." He said in a whisper. "Either that or run around the school naked." Odd and Jeremie both looked at each other.

"The dresses." They said.

Yumi and Aelita came back from their winter break and Ulrich kissed Yumi. Yumi gave him the dresses and took them to Odd and Jeremie. They then put the dresses on.

"This better pay you back for what happened at the Christmas party."

"It will." They went around the whole day wearing dresses. People whistled and howled like a wolf. Milly and Tamiya took a picture.

"We are never going to forget this." Jeremie and Odd said. People laughed and the day was up. Jeremie and Odd gave the dresses back.

* * *

It was the semi-finals of soccer and Ulrich practiced. Sissi kept trying to go out with Ulrich but he still said no. Sissi went to Herb and see if he could help break them up.

"What do you need, Sissi?"

"Well, I was thinking a picture of Ulrich kissing another girl." Herb worked on his computer and showed Ulrich kissing another girl in it.

"That is perfect Herb, thanks."

* * *

Ulrich was just finishing up practice with Jim and the team. Yumi watched him from the side lines. Ulrich walked over to her and kissed her.

"Stern, I am counting on you to lead the rest of the team to victory tomorrow." Jim said walking up to him. Ulrich put his arm around Yumi.

"I will Jim." Jim walked away.

"Want to go see a movie tomorrow after the game?" He said. (A/N: Bet you can guess where I got some of my inspiration from).

"Sure Ulrich I would love too." She said kissing him. "I should go home now."

"I'll walk you." Ulrich replied

* * *

Tomorrow came by and Ulrich got dressed for the game; they were facing a hard team today. Ulrich and his team walked onto the field as the say time the visiting team came out onto the field. The game was hard and they were tied. It was the last quarter and a minute left on the clock.

Ulrich had the ball and was running down the field. He was near the goal when he was thrown out of balance and the other team got the ball. Ulrich went flying into a chair. The ref blew his whistle and Ulrich's team went to check on Ulrich.

"I'm fine." Ulrich said

"Penalty on number 23. One shot for Kadic Academy."

Ulrich was taking the penalty shot and he kicked. The ball headed for the top left of the net. The goalie missed and the ball went into the goal.

"Goal! Kadic wins the games!" the ref said.

Ulrich fell to a knee and Yumi ran onto the field. She, along with the rest of the team, helped him up. Yolanda ran over to him and checked on him.

"Well I think you sprained one of your ankles. You'll have to wear this brace and use a crutch to get around on."

"Can I still go on my date with Yumi?"

"Yes, just take it easy." Yolanda then put a brace on his left ankle and gave him a crutch.

They went to the movies later and Ulrich paid for the movie and snacks. They enjoyed the movie and Ulrich took Yumi back to her house.

"Thanks Ulrich and I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Yumi and I will see you tomorrow." He said giving her a kiss and going home. He walked into his dorm room and saw Odd playing Soul Caliber 3. Ulrich grabbed some clothes and headed for the showers. When he got back to the room, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A month flew by and they were going to the finals.

"Stern, are you ready for the finals?"

"Yes Jim I am." He said. He was dressed and ready for the game. He walked out and his ankle was fine.

"Play your best and try to win." Jim said. They ran onto the field and played. Yumi wasn't there because it was an away game. They were playing on the other team's home field.

Ulrich had the ball and ran up the center. He passed the ball to the teammate and he scored.

The game went on for a while and it was dark now. The score was tied and only a minute left. The other team had the ball but Ulrich came up from behind. He stole the ball and ran down the field. Ulrich made the shot and it went to the right goal post. It went and they won the game. His team mates jumped up and down. They grabbed Ulrich and carried him.

They shook the other team's hand and said good job. His team got washed up and dressed to go home. Ulrich sat on the bus and thought of how he missed Yumi. Ulrich fell asleep and the other guys were celebrating, even Jim was celebrating. They didn't even notice Ulrich fell asleep after the intense game they had. They brought home a trophy for the whole school to see.

They arrived back at school and Jim woke Ulrich up.

"Ulrich, go back to your dorm and get some sleep."

"Okay, Jim." he said sleepy.

* * *

Ulrich woke up the next morning and went down for breakfast.

"So who won the game?" Odd ask curious.

"We did." Ulrich said eating his eggs.

"We won the championship!" Odd said jumping out of his seat.

Sissi went to see Yumi before Ulrich came.

"Yumi, I have to show you something you might find interesting." She said.

"What Sissi, I'm going to meet Ulrich so bug off."

"I guess you don't want to see this picture then?"

"What picture?" She asked with curiosity. She showed a picture of Ulrich kissing Emily.

"Sissi, leave me now or else." Sissi ran and Yumi went to see Ulrich.

"Morning Yumi." Ulrich said happily.

"What is this?" She asked showing Ulrich the picture. Ulrich just looked at the picture.

"Yumi, this isn't what it looks like." Ulrich said.

"Well, what is it then? It looks like you're cheating on me. We are through, Ulrich!" Yumi said and she went off crying in tears.

"I thought you were in love with her." Odd said walking away from him. Aelita and Jeremie just gave him an evil glare. Aelita ran after Yumi and Jeremie went with her.

* * *

Ulrich threw out his trash and he went up to his dorm. Ulrich needed a quiet place to think so he went onto the roof, he sat down. Tears went down his face as he looked down and out to the forest. People saw Ulrich and tried to find Jim.

"Jim, Ulrich's on the roof." Emily said. Jim looked up to see Ulrich up there.

Police, the fire company, and the news media came. He was near one of the windows and a police man popped his head out.

"Ulrich, are your going to try to jump?"

"No, why would you think that and who are you?"

"Well you are on an edge of a roof." He said. "I am John Riddle."

"I was thinking of doing it but I don't want to John."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"If you want me to." Ulrich said.

"It would help." John said.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me because of something I didn't do. Besides that, I have cancer."

"Did I just hear the second part right?"

"Yes." he said.

"Do you have a picture of your girlfriend?"

"Yes and here is the fake." Ulrich gave the picture of Yumi to him and the fake.

"Your girlfriend is cute and I can tell that the picture is a fake."

"Ulrich dear." he heard.

"Don't tell me Sissi is with you?"

"What is she doing up here?" John said. "Take her down now while I am trying to talk with him. Sorry about that, so who is Sissi?"

"She is a girl that is in love with me and is obsessed with me. She is mean to my friends and tries to break up any relationship with me. The worst part about it: She is the principal's daughter and thinks she can have anyone."

"Okay, she is obsessed with you, is there a reason?"

"Beside that I am a soccer star and most of the girls here want to date me." Ulrich said looking down.

"Would you like to talk to your girlfriend and what is her name?"

"No, I don't right now, and her name is Yumi Ishiyama." Ulrich said. "You wouldn't have something to drink would you?"

"No, but I can get you something." He said.

"Thanks, I'm thirsty." They gave him a bottle of water and he drank it. Pain went through his body and he dropped the bottle. He grabbed his chest.

"Are you alright?" John said The pain went away a few minutes later.

"It is getting closer to my time."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I reach near death, they're going to do an open heart blood transplant. They are going to remove all the cancer cells and put new blood back in. The only downside is that I might die in the process. If you could, do you think leave me to myself for a while?"

"Sure, I will leave you but I will be here if you need anything."

* * *

"This kid isn't suicidal, he is just depressed." John said in a whisper.

"Yeah, and I though other people had problems. He also doesn't want to kill himself over this since he is dying." One of the other policemen said.

"So what happened up there?" The chief asked.

"He is not going to jump. He just went up there to get peace and quiet. All my years doing this, his is the worse." They told him what had happened to him.

"Let me get this straight, he is not going to jump after what he has been through. Man, this kid been through a lot the last few months."

* * *

The policemen continued to talk and then they heard a cry out in pain.

"Ulrich are you alright?" John said rushing back to the window. Ulrich was in extreme pain and started to roll off the building. Ulrich managed to grab onto the gutter and was hanging off the edge. The news reporters were rushing over and filming Ulrich.

John extended his hand and Ulrich grabbed it. He got back up onto the building and went inside. Ulrich lay on the ground.

"Get me paramedics up here now!" John yelled. The paramedics came running up and checked on Ulrich. His breathing was shallow and they put him on an oxygen machine.

"We have to rush him to the hospital now." They drove the ambulance to the hospital as fast as they could. They arrived and told them the kid's name.

"Ulrich Stern."

"Bring him into the transplant room."

They rushed him to there and the doctors cut his shirt off. They opened his chest were the heart was and started to remove the cancer cells. His friends came over to the hospital to see how Ulrich is doing.

"Sorry, but Ulrich Stern is in surgery. If you like you can wait over there." The nurse said pointed to the seats.

News reporters and TV came into the hospital. They asked if they could speak with Ulrich

"No, media." They said. "If he want to talk to you when he gets better, fine. But not now so leave." TV ran into the surgery room where the doctors were doing the operation. Cameras showed Ulrich getting an open heart transplant.

"Get out; we can't have you in here. We are in the middle of a procedure and if we mess up one little detail he will die." TV refused to leave. When the police came, they were thrown out. They were finished in about an hour.

"I hope we did everything right." the doctor said. "No teen should have this done to them."

* * *

John Riddle was in the emergency room and saw Yumi.

"Are you Yumi Ishiyama?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Well I am John Riddle. I talked to Ulrich when he was on the roof. Did you know that this picture is a fake? You can tell by the detail the people are and how messy the background is."

Yumi broke out in tears as she thought that they broke up because of a stupid fake picture.

"How did you know it was a fake?" Aelita asked.

"I compared a fake photo with a real one and it is all messy except moving things."

"Okay, I'm Aelita Stones."

"I'm Jeremie Belpois."

"I'm Odd Della Robbia, his room mate. I hope he makes it, no one should have to go through that."

"Miss Stones, Mr. Della Robia, Mr. Belpois, and Miss Ishiyama, I have some news on Ulrich's condition."

"How is he?" Yumi asked.

"He might not make it, I am sorry to say. Which one of you are the closest to him?"

"Yumi you are, go." Odd said.

"Please follow me." he said walking her down to Ulrich's room.

Yumi entered his room and hot warm tears went down her face. His monitor was beeping slowly as he lay unconscious.

"I'm sorry Ulrich." she said softly as she sat down beside the dying Ulrich. "I should have known that it was a fake but I was upset when I saw it. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I am so sorry." Yumi rested her head on his bed as the monitor beeped slowly.

* * *

For the next week Ulrich was asleep and was fed through a tube. Yumi couldn't sleep well because her mind was on Ulrich. Sissi left the gang was alone and Yumi visited him everyday. Ulrich parents were there to stay with him and hoping he got better.

Yumi slept by Ulrich's side on a Friday night. The gang was going to the movies to enjoy themselves. Ulrich's heart monitor started to beep faster and Yumi woke up frighten. Ulrich eyes opened and saw Yumi next to him.

"Yumi, I love you." He said.

"I love you too and I don't want you to leave me ever again." Yumi hugged Ulrich as he kissed her. He holds Yumi as the doctor came in.

"Ulrich, you're awake? I thought you were going to die. The operation was a success." He said.

"Yeah it was. I hope that I don't have to go through anything like that again."

"I will let you rest." Ulrich kissed Yumi and they fell asleep together with Ulrich arms still wrapped around her.


End file.
